Whispering Stars (Part 3 of 3)
by The Archfox
Summary: It WASN'T over like Satone had said..


Satone holds a stare with Lanii as they lie next to each other on the bed after catching their breath. She turns bright red to the face when she snapped out of it. She realized she was laying on the bed next to Satone..completely exposed. Embarrassed of herself and her own body, she quickly sat up whimpering and feeling humiliated. She wondered if she had even pleased him? Satone sat up next to her..and put his arm around her back, and asked, "What is wrong, Lanii.. did you not like it at all?" She turned to face him quickly, "OH NO! It's not like that at all! Satone.. I loved it.. I just.. *she smiles a little looking up at him* .. never mind."

Satone smiled and gently brushed her hair from her shoulders.. to place his lips on the back of her neck. They both giggled lightly as his hands reached around her arms to weave his fingers through hers. He lifted one eyebrow with a sly smile on his face. Lanii's eyes widened in confusion, "S-Satone.. what's wrong?" He chuckled as he started to get up off of the bed. He then bent down to wrap his arms around her back and the backs of her knees, and lifted her up. She smiled in confusion once more, "Satone.. What are you doing?" He looked into her eyes with a devious smile.. and began to walk towards the bathroom door. Lanii figured out what he had in mind.. and in fact.. she liked the idea, too. So she lay her head against his chest as he carried her.

He set her down on the edge of the sink counter, and french kissed her on the lips while gently pushing her hair behind her ears and off of her shoulders. He reached behind her and grabbed 3 candles. After lighting them.. he walked over to the bathtub. He had turned the knob on the faucet that released hot water all the way, and part of the cold water to adjust the temperature. After he thought the temperature was just just.. he turned back to Lanii. He ran his hands up her thighs as he got closer to her. He looked at her, to see she was already staring at him with bedroom eyes. He asked, "Would you like to join me?" She smiled.. and whispered in his ear, "I would love to.. however you may need to be gentle with me. *she giggles* It's been over a thousand years since we have done anything like this.. I have not been touched since, my dear."

He guided her to the tub, and they both stepped in.. as he closed the curtain behind them. The water ran down their bodies as they caressed each other while heavily french kissing. The steam surrounded them as the drops of water slipped between their lips and into their mouths. Lanii could feel him..down there still. And so she slipped her hand down there to stroke him. He gasped a little as they were still kissing, and he began to press his head against her thigh. She knew what he wanted. But she wasn't the one to initiate..

Satone slid his hands down the tops of her legs, and quickly hoisted her up. His head was now pressing against the inner part of her genitals. they looked at each other.. the butterflies came back with power.. the intimacy came back.. after almost an eternity. He kissed her lips, rubbed his head up and down the outside of her entrance, and whispered in her ear, "You are.. my girl" She then became weak to his words, and he pushed inside of her. He felt something rip inside of her.. She let out a slight yell of pain, and drops of blood began to fall and stain the water on the floor. He stopped, and the blood began to run down his member.. "L-Lanii.. My God.. Im so Sorry! I had not idea it would-" Lanii cut in with an exhausted smile on her face, "Oh Satone.. I knew it would. Please.. don't stop.. I'm so.. happy." He kissed her, and held his lips on hers as he began to thrust in and out of her. The drops of blood began to falter, and Lanii let out a very loud moan. She and Satone had not done anything like this in so long.. it was as if he had taken her virginity all over again. She loved that idea, which made her feel weightless with him pressing her against the shower walls and her legs around his torso. Occasionally he would look down to see her breasts bounce up and down with his movement. And occasionally.. Lanii would let out a light yell, because he would bump her cervix.

Lanii's entrance began to throb.. and she felt him get harder inside of her. She caught enough breath to say "Oh.. nn.. S..Satone.. I'm so.. SO CLOSE.." He looked up at her and said as he was grunting in between his words, "S-So am I.. Lanii.. would it.. be risky if I.. " She knew what he was about to ask, and she replied, "No.. No you can inside of me.. please.." Satone felt adrenaline kick in.. and he began to thrust even harder and faster. Lanii's moans became screams and she began to dig her finger tips into his shoulders and scratch his back. And then... his name slipped out of her mouth with her screams. "SATOOOOOOONNNEE.. HAAAAA.. AAHHH! I'M ABOUT TO.. OOOHHHHH!" He began to let out very loud moans in sync with hers.. and her name began to come from his lips as well. "Lanii.. OOoohh.. Together?" She nodded as she was trembling and shaking with pleasure. And with that.. Satone and Lanii started to yell and moan louder together.. the friction between their bodies started to become more hot.. and the sensitivity became higher as they reached a climax together. The clear fluid ran warm down their legs.. and Lanii nearly fainted. He caught her in his arms. She mumbled something, and Satone had almost made out, "Let's do this..again sometime.." He chuckled as his arms and body were shaking as well.

We fast forward 15 minutes

Under the lavender blanket, Lanii lie on her back and Satone on his side propped up with his hand on her cheek. The fire place had been keeping them warm as they stared in each other's eyes. They smiled passionately, and Lanii's eyes grew tired. as he gently pushed the hair from her face with his fingers, he chuckled, "My backs going to be a little sore in the morning, dear. I'm afraid you've worn me out, too." She smiled, and then snuggled against his warm chest. She could not be happier and more content.. and she began to doze off. Satone smiled, and he put his arms around her to keep her warm, and rested his head on the pillow. The moonlight shine through the windows at the man and woman who had then, fallen asleep together.


End file.
